


Where It’s Warm

by Niibeth



Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, Frostbite, M/M, Minor Character Death, Russian Empire, Scratching, Snow and Ice, Threats of Violence, morozko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niibeth/pseuds/Niibeth
Summary: Legends say that there are two kinds of a snow maiden - either it is a child of a childless couple - a human, made from snow, who is killed by jealous friends in the woods, or it's a young person abducted by Father Frost and turned into his helper.In that adaptation of Slavic fairy tales those two types meet.





	Where It’s Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be friends on Tumblr - I'm Niibeth - or Twiter - I'm Kortesku.

Once upon a time, there was a woman, who couldn’t produce an heir for her husband. Doctors and wise women told her that she was perfectly healthy, but her husband wasn’t the man to take the blame for anything, so he was angry, he left home to drink and play cards and she blamed herself and prayed but tears and words never helped.

In one of the coldest winter days, while he was in the city, she ordered servants to prepare a sleigh, bring her furs and put bottles of hot water and warmed stones under her feet, and traveled to the witch who lived in the North. No one knew how she paid, but she returned home with an infant, whose skin was white as snow and hair red as fire.

The lord of the house was happy to see a child and for a while, he returned home, celebrated and showered the lady with gifts. The kid was healthy and even the outbreak of smallpox avoided him, leaving his skin unblemished. Only in late spring did the parents noticed that something is wrong. The baby couldn’t stand the summer sun. He cried, turned red and quickly developed heavy burns. Some children are very sensitive to the elements, - explained the doctor and advised to keep the infant in the shadows and wait until the growth of organism will naturally subdue the extra sensitivity.

The years passed, but Techie still couldn’t leave home in a sunny day, especially in summer, so he traveled – and rarely – only in a closed carriage – but mostly stayed under the roof. His whiteness turned to unhealthy pallor, and he was soft and never participated in the kid's games.

Fathers pride soon turned sour. Will his son stand on the bridge of a battleship? Will his son lead a regiment into a fight? Will his son take part in a ceremonial parade when the trumpet sings and the sun shines on bayonets and helmets and horse harnesses, and the Emperor and Empress themselves greet the troops? No. No. No. So, he was useless.

Likely useless was his second and unwelcomed son, Armitage, brought to this world by a kitchen woman. He was sent to the same country house where Techie constantly lived. Almost same age and much alike, he spent most of his time outside the house, fighting village and servant’s kids, roaming fields and woods. Frost and heat similarly left him red-faced and looking like an unhappy underfed carrot. But he hated to stay at home, where his step-mother found relief in laudanum prescribed by a good doctor and his step-brother cared about the exotic plants in a winter garden – Techie’s favorite place on Earth.

Brothers lived in one house but in different worlds, until one day Armitage who was growing and constantly hungry, sneaked into the greenhouse to steal bright red berries he noticed earlier.

\- Do you want to die? – someone asked him.  
\- What? – Armitage stopped – Those are ripe, why not eat them?  
\- What do you think this is?  
\- Small grapes?

Techie stopped hiding and laughed.

\- No, that’s Actáea, it’s poisonous. I don’t have eatable plants here. Well, some are curative. In small measures.

Armitage looked around with a renewed interest. He added two and two:

\- Are these all poisons?!  
\- Well, if you eat too much of them. Or smell. Or touch…

To a great relief of house servants brothers became friends and spent a lot of time at home. But Armitage hated the village, the peaceful and steady routine. He was ambitious. And when he turned 18, after some consideration and a quarrel with Techie, he rode to the city.

As the years passed the Empire started a war and lost it. The lady of the house lost her life to her medicine, and Brendol Hux found that her dowry, as well as his own funds, were lost to alcohol, cards, and betting, and he decided to improve his station with a new marriage.

Was Brendol a dozen years younger, his posture and elegantly curved mustache would distract a woman from his lack of finances, but now he was balding and wore clothes too tight for a sagging body. The rich widow whose house he attended was moody and choicefull, she demanded romantic gestures and exotic gifts like spring flowers in winter. That castle wasn’t going to fall on a first attack. Brendol returned to his city house in a rage which turned a level higher when he saw his useless second son.

\- If you came for money, you may turn back right away, - he said.  
\- I don’t need your money, but I need your word. I can’t just rot in the village when our country recovers from cruel wounds and needs new warriors. Help me get to the Academy, father. I won't ask you about anything else. I know you still have ties among the generals. I swear you won’t regret it!  
\- I swear you will, for you are as useless as snow in May.  
\- Let me prove myself.  
\- Fine, - said Hux with a cold smile, - Then get me a bouquet of snowdrops  
\- Then promise that you’ll pull the strings, and I will get you the damned flowers.  
\- Fine. If you will be here in two days with the snowdrops, I’ll talk to the general about a place for you.

If anyone could find a rare flower in the depth of the winter, that was Techie. Armitage surprised him returning faster than his tears dried.

\- Oh, no, you think about the lily-of-the-valley. Common mistake. They are poisonous, and I have them – though they are sleeping now - but I don’t have snowdrops. And you won’t find them in the wood, their time will come in the late April or even May.  
\- I must try, - said Armitage turning to leave the house.  
\- Stop! – said Techie – Stop! You will freeze to death. Look, I never freeze. I will go and search the snowdrops for you.  
\- There are more dangers then freezing, - said Armitage, - Let’s go together.  
\- Nonsense, - said Techie, - The place where they grow is close. Wait here, I’ll return with the news in an hour, I’d like a walk in the woods, and you are tired after the ride.

Techie went to the forest alone. Many people knew that he couldn’t stand summer warmth and direct sunlight, but only the closest knew that he also didn’t fear the frost. His fingers always stayed nimble, his skin never suffered from the freeze, he never felt hurt or sleepy in winter. He went through the wood wondering at the beauty of the quiet winter trees, listening to the rare sounds of some birds and animals that were not asleep at that time.

He went to a sweep where snowdrops usually appeared – one of the rare wildflowers he could appreciate in the wild before the sun sent him hiding. He kicked snow for a while to no avail. Then he begrudgingly went home, but the stubborn road led him back to the same clearing. He felt that he was watched. On the third circle he understood, that he is being led. The Winter didn’t want to let him go free. Common ritual against that was to apologize and leave something valuable, but this time he needed something from the old man Winter, so he sat down on a fallen tree and waited.

He didn’t turn when he heard heavy footsteps and saw a shadow falling over his back.

\- Are you warm, red, are you comfortable? – ask an unpleasant slithering voice.  
\- Thank you, I’m warm, - he answered.

The frost became sharper and the wind howled in the trees threating him.

\- Are you warm, red, are you comfortable? – asked the voice again.  
\- Thank you, sir, - said Techie, - I’m very warm.

Trees moaned and creaked, and the air became so cold that a single frozen bird fell down on the snow. Razor sharp snowflakes flew up high and scratched his face.

\- Are you warm, red, are you comfortable!? – shouted the voice.  
\- T-thank you, I’m warm – muttered Techie through the pain.

Finally, the Old Man Winter stepped forward, and Techie saw a high and thin creature in a heavy silver coat made of shimmering ice.

\- Be my guest then, - said the Winter and offered his withered hand. Techie took his hand, and the woods and snow and air around them turned into a madly whirling tunnel that almost made him faint. But next second they were in the mountains, bleak and black in places where they were not covered with snow. They entered the cave and Techie found himself in a giant dining room, with a long table, and twelve chairs around, a throne and intricately carved furniture by the walls. All were covered in a layer of fine dry snow. The high icy doors closed behind them on their own accord.

\- Look what happened to my place, while I wasted my time with you! – complained Winter, - It’s your fault so take a broom and clean – he ordered. Then he left the giant room leaving Techie alone with his task.

\---

Armitage couldn’t wait any longer. Yes, his brother wasn’t afraid of the cold but there were many other dangerous things in the woods, and the night was crawling nearer. He prepared a pistol and a saber, his coat and hat, and was pacing back and forth near the door.

\---

Techie wasn’t used to housework in general, but he was used to cleaning and taking care of his garden, so he took to his task with some certainty. He started from the corner and tediously swept the snow to the door. But when he felt tired and looked around, he saw with despair that fine snow flew up and then fell on the clean floor again, covering it all. He tried to find another way and circled the room, searching for windows or doors to open. But everything was locked. He attacked the snow once more, furiously, and now the icy crumbs hanged everywhere in the air, getting into his eyes, nose, and hair. The room looked even messier than when he started. He sat in the corner and cried.

\---

The sun was bloody red on the horizon, promising an even colder morning, when Armitage grabbed his things and ran out of the house, leaving the scared housekeeper to pray for him and his brother.

He could clearly see his brothers’ footsteps in the snow and easily found the place where his brother evidently kicked snow and searched for flowers, and the place where he sat on the tree trunk. Then he made a circle and returned to the same tree. Was his brother still walking in circles? Then he wasn’t far. He shouted out his brother’s name in a silent forest. It felt like sacrilege.

Then he felt as if someone was looking at him. He turned around trying to decipher the shadows

\- Stop hiding and fight me! – he shouted. No one answered.  
\- Fine, - and he sat on the tree trunk, frowning.

He was almost going to stand up because it was becoming colder when the wind shook the trees and the sound the snow made reminded music played on crystal wine glasses – it was gentle and he thought he could hear a melody.

\- Are you warm, red, are you comfortable? – asked a deep male voice.  
\- I’m fucking freezing, what the hell do you think?! – said Armitage.

The owner of the voice gave a sigh, and it became even colder. The snow piles around Armitage grew crystal white stems, leaves and flowers made from ice all around him.

\- Are you warm, red, are you comfortable? – asked a dark voice.

Armitage jumped up and drew a circle with his saber, but no one was behind him, only the snow flowers crushed and fell under his feet.

\- Come out, show yourself and I’ll tell you, how warm I am, - he said with contempt. But no matter how he turned the enemy couldn’t be seen. As it became even colder, he decided to play smart. With a seemingly trembling hand he put the saber into the scabbard, hugged himself and - as if finally overcame by frost - slowly sunk to the ground. Soon he heard heavy footsteps and when he looked up there was a broad figure of a dark-haired man.

\- Are you warm, red, are you comfortable? – asked the stranger smugly and bent down to look at Armitage. That was a moment when he fired his pistol.

\---

Techie heard someone approaching and shrugged, remembering a king of that castle. 

\- Hey, - said a strangely uneven voice – He put everyone to that test and no one can pass it.

Techie looked up and saw a young man with curly unnaturally light hair and a shy grin on his face. He wanted to say something but just sobbed instead.

\- What is your name?  
\- Techie. And you?  
\- I’m March. Hey, don’t cry, I’ll help you.

March waved a hand and the snow started falling down than it melted and the rivulets of water run to a small door through which the March has come. The hall was clean and shiny.

\- Just don’t tell him that you got help. Let him think that you have your own gift.  
\- Maybe you can grow some snowdrops? – asked Techie bravely.  
\- No! That’s my brother April, but I can ask him. Humans usually come here to get a chest of gold or a magic gift. Do you really need snowdrops?  
\- Yes!  
\- A piece of cake! – exclaimed March, - Just wait for me.

\---

His hands were numb from cold, so he couldn’t aim better but it was probably good that the man was still alive. He laid with a bleeding shoulder on the snow, grimacing from pain. Armitage couldn’t fire pistol a second time, so he pulled out a saber again.

\- Get on with it! – hissed the man.  
\- No. Who are you and where is my brother?  
\- I’m November, and I have no idea. Who is he?  
\- Red, like me, went to that place in the afternoon.  
\- Oh, then he probably was taken by Winter himself. I wasn’t here.  
\- Where was he taken?  
\- To the mountains, you won’t get there.  
\- You will take me. I’ll help you get up.  
\- No, I’m bleeding out. Promise me something, and I’ll help you.  
\- What do you want?  
\- This wound will take a month to heal. Give me the month of your future life and I’ll get you to your brother.  
\- A month and you’ll help me and my brother to get safely home.

They stared at each other until November surrendered.

\- Deal, he said and held out his hand  
\- Deal, said Armitage, taking his hand….And felt nothing.

But blood stopped, and snow needles grew on November’s skin pulling and mending his wound until all was left was a pale scar looking like a child drawing of a star. November rose and whistled.

A black horse, that looked as if it was made from cast iron but moved like an eel appeared among the trees. Soon they both were in the saddle and Armitage had to hold at November’s waist for dear life because the horse went into a mad gallop straight away.

\---

\- Who has helped you? – asked Winter, crouching over Techie.  
\- I was alone, - he said.  
\- Tell me who helped you either I'll freeze your bones to ice and break them!

It probably became colder, but Techie didn’t feel it, so he persisted.

\- I was alone.  
\- I see that you have some gift of your own… This order was a test, - said Winter, - But I wasn’t testing you. Tell me who helped you and you’ll take his place and all the privilege that goes with it.  
\- No, - said Techie  
\- Tell me who helped you, and I’ll give you what your heart desires! – shouted the old king.

\--- 

Armitage and November arrived at the mountains with unnatural speed. They entered the castle from some narrow side tunnel and were walking through dark corridors.

\- What would your master do if he knew you helped me? – asked Armitage.

November slouched.

\- It’s my problem.

Then he gave a sign.

\- And I was so close to becoming the oldest month.

Armitage almost lost count of turns, stairs, and tunnels, when someone ambushed his guide. The fight was partly magical and partly physical. The parties exchanged blows and kicks, but the sword-like icicles appeared in the air, snowy wind whirls clashed and the floor at some point became icy and slippery, so - while Armitage liked to intrude - he carefully stepped aside. Soon the fight stopped – attacker – a big blond man fell on the floor, and November proudly stood over him.

\- November! You!  
\- You! March! What are you doing here?  
\- No, what…  
\- Where is my brother? – intervened Armitage.

March sat up:

\- Oh, you look just like him.  
\- No, - said November: No, no. Don’t tell me that he was sweeping the floor and you helped him.

March shrugged:

– You helped me in my turn.  
\- Let’s go, - said November, - We don’t have much time.

Soon they found a chamber where Techie was. His face and arms were covered in tiny scratches, and he was dead tired and scared, but alive.

\- Led them home, - said November, - I promised Armitage. Led them home, stay in the woods, don’t return.

And he went back to the tunnels.

March couldn’t cast a moving tunnel as Winter and didn’t have a magic horse as November, but he called to mountains and trees, and the road appeared before them. They walked helping Techie, and Armitage thought that it will take them weeks to return home if they don’t die on the way, but the road it seemed was in a hurry to deliver them, and each step counted as ten or hundred, so soon he started recognizing the places he has seen. They walked slowly but passed villages and churches on high speed, the trees rushed to hide their roots and raised the branches, the moon and stars danced in the sky, and the morning sun only touched the horizon when they arrived at the manor.

\- Thank you, - said Armitage.  
\- Damn, I forgot the snowdrops, - March said and scratched his head.  
\- I don’t care, - said Armitage.  
\- You should see the flowers we have inside, in my greenhouse – weakly said Techie – some are sent from the capital, and there they were brought by ship from the lands where there is no winter at all.  
\- Can I see them?... Sometime? – asked March.  
\- Sure, you are welcome.

\---

The easy road took March to the manor again that night. He hesitated. Entering human houses wasn’t entirely forbidden, but they were protected by so many layers of magic, that it usually didn’t go well. Servant put up the charms of an old faith, masters bought icons and relics of a new one. Then there were always lots of iron, and finally, a home spirit – Domovoy – so weak without a home, inside it was a mighty protector.

The manor looked familiar as if March saw it before in a vivid dream. He knew somehow the lay of the house. He knew that kids, when they were small, slept on the second floor with its low ceiling and that kitchens were built separately, so servants had to carry dishes back and forth, but masters didn’t want to suffer from smoke and smells. He knew that you could make a full circle on the first-floor walking from room to a room. The only thing he never saw before – was a greenhouse. It had an expensive wall and roof made of pieces of glass, and in the darkness it shone like a giant crystal, a precious druse. Exotic plants and brass pipes that warmed the room looked like black silhouettes from outside and there was – he thought – a silhouette of a man as well, someone sitting quietly, waiting for him.

He moved closer and noticed a side door that led inside – so you don’t have to walk through the whole house. A little closer - and he saw that the iron door handle was neatly wrapped in a clean handkerchief. Pale indentation on a darker wood showed that someone also thoughtfully took down the horseshoe from the lintel. He was clearly welcomed here.

\-- 

Armitage walked through the summer field. He was red and angry. Nothing to be angry about – father’s problem solved, he and Techie became the sole owners of the manor. And since Techie found a… friend with magical prowess the fields brought plentiful harvest without any hardship. But country life was such a bore! So, he walked and swished a willow branch cutting off heads from flowers as if dandelions were his personal enemies.

\- Can’t you find yourself a worthier opponent? – asked a teasing voice.

He looked up and saw a man on the familiar horse, in the daylight it looked made from old tree roots, but still moved with the grace of a snake.

\- Well, face me! – he said.

November swiftly jumped down and offered Armitage a tiny bundle of white flowers.

Armitage scoffed.

\- Two years late!  
\- Sorry, - said November softly, - Defeating Winter wasn’t that easy.  
\- Oh, so you are the Winter now? – asked Armitage.  
\- I’m Kylo. The old rules must die. And by the way, I need someone to be my right hand. Armitage… Do you want to sow storms? Do you want to forge icebergs? To hunt the moon hare and lead a war against Summer and her knights?

Armitage bit his lips

\- Do you have artillery? - he asked.


End file.
